Clearing Ruffians Out
by Hai Took
Summary: After the Battle at Bywater there are still some Ruffians that need dealing with and Fredegar Bolger knows right where to find them. Originally written for Marigold's Challenge 16


Title: Clearing Ruffians Out

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing, as I'm sure you all realize! 

Thank you to the wonderful Marigold for beta-ing for me. I'm always amazed with the things she notices!

Written for Marigold's Challenge 16 to write a story based on a starter that has to do with weather.

The air was frigid, and what had begun as freezing rain soon changed to driving hail. "Is it much further?" Merry shouted above the storm, hoping that Freddy would hear him.

"No, we should reach it in a few minutes!" Freddy called back. It was November 17th, two weeks exactly since the Battle of Bywater. Fredegar Bolger was now leading a troop of hobbits through the hills of Scary, where there had been rumors of Ruffians still lurking about. Much thinner and wiser than the friend they had left behind, Freddy was only a shadow of his former self. This brave hobbit, who had spent the last couple of weeks recovering from starvation and dehydration, now led them to one of his hideouts as a rebel. The one where he had finally been caught. Merry hoped if they could deport these last few Ruffians the hobbits of the Shire could focus on healing.

Finally they reached the cave where Freddy and his band had hidden. It sheltered them magnificently from the driving hail and freezing rain. Good thing they weren't any further north or it very well could have been snow and ice, thought Merry.

"There should still be a supply of dry wood in the back," said Freddy, removing his pack. "I don't think anyone would have any use for it. Ruffians can't fit as comfortably in here as hobbits can, the ceiling is too low."

Wood was gathered and soon a cheerful blaze was burning, chasing away the chill air. There were eighteen of them all together now waiting out the storm in the cave. Besides Merry and Freddy, there was Pippin, Hob and Rob Bracegirdle who were twin brothers, Mason Chubb, Milo Bunce and many more from Freddy's band. There was also Everard Took and Berilac Brandybuck, cousins of Merry and Pippin. They made quite the crew and soon in the manner of hobbits there was laughter and stories being told around the fire.

When it was well past midnight they drew lots for the watch and prepared themselves for bed. "Do you think we'll be able to track them after the rain and hail?" Pippin asked, sitting tailor style across from Merry.

"I don't know," replied Merry. "Most likely any signs of their passing will have been washed away but then so will ours. It might also make it easier for us to find them. If they are still around here, there will only be new footprints for us to follow."

Pippin nodded. "Could be to our advantage, then." He grinned at Merry then settled down into his sleeping roll hoping to sleep soundly before it was his turn to watch. "Besides we have the great Fredegar Bolger, he should be able to point us in the right direction." Pippin grinned over at Freddy.

Freddy returned the smile before rolling onto his side to seek his own rest.

Next morning Freddy grimaced as he crawled out of his blankets. His hurts were acting up. Those Ruffians had robbed them of so much, not least of all many hobbits' health. He supposed he would always remember the blow that had broken his hand, and in rainy weather he would just remember it more. The hand was now rendered nearly crippled. It was still wet outside the cave, although nothing like the freezing rain and hail of the night before. He had returned from his morning business and begun to help with breakfast preparations when he was suddenly seized with a tremendous coughing fit.

His throat and lungs constricted and he had trouble inhaling the air he so desperately needed. He was acutely aware of the hands that guided him to sit down. He forced calm to his desperate mind and relaxed, and after a few agonizing moments he was released from his torment and able to breathe once more. He found many of the other hobbits in the cave were watching him anxiously and forced a smile for their sake.

"Are you all right?" Merry knelt beside him, concern plain on his face. "Perhaps we are pushing you too much too soon." He handed Freddy a water bottle.

"I'm all right," replied Freddy, taking a sip of water. "In the Lockholes I developed a mild case of the winter sickness and anything the least bit damp might send me into a fit. In fact I'm surprised I didn't come down with anything last night."

Merry frowned at him. "You should have told me. I wouldn't have asked that you come along if I had known you had not been feeling well, especially with the weather as it has been."

"But I needed to come, Merry," said Freddy, meeting his friend's eye. "I need to see the end of this."

Merry sighed and leaning forward took Freddy's good hand in his own. "I can understand your need to see this finished, so that you can put it behind you, but I think you should stay here for today. You can rest a little, and stay warm and dry, while some of us scout the area. Then when we have more of an idea of their exact location and have made a plan you will be well enough to come along."

Freddy hesitated. He felt it was his duty to help with this mission and end what he, in a way, had begun months ago. Yet he knew if he were to become ill he could endanger the others. Finally he sighed in resignation. "I will stay today, Milo will be your guide. He is a quiet fellow but he knows this land best."

Merry nodded, then glanced around the cave. "Pip," he beckoned his cousin over. "Pippin, I need you to stay here with Freddy today, he isn't feeling so well this morning."

Pippin looked at Freddy critically. "What's the matter, Freddy? Are you sickening?"

That was the last thing Freddy had expected to hear. The Peregrin Took he knew would have balked at having to stay and baby sit while his beloved older cousin went off on an 'adventure'. "Nothing a little more rest won't cure."

"You'll need to look after things and ensure that everything stays dry," said Merry. "We don't want him to worsen in any way before we are able to get him back home."

Pippin nodded and limped off, already motioning for the fire to be built higher. Limped? Freddy watched as Pippin did indeed limp back to the fire. "What's the matter with Pip's leg?"

Merry smiled humorlessly. "He got hurt pretty badly in a battle he fought in. Strider said he would most likely have a slight limp all his life, and indeed he does, but it isn't that noticeable normally. When the weather is like this it becomes more pronounced and painful. Which is why I asked him specifically to stay with you."

Freddy frowned and nodded. "All right, Merry, you take my hobbits and find those Ruffians." Merry grinned and stood up.

Half an hour later Pippin watched them leave from the mouth of the cave then turned back and smiled. "Can I get you anything, Freddy? Tea, second breakfast, a quick and painless death?"

Freddy laughed. "Tea would be nice."

Pippin went about preparing the tea and a bit of bread and cheese to go with it. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at making a meal over a campfire. Not like Sam."

Freddy smiled and ate the provisions. He watched as Pippin milled around for a bit and then went to retrieve some more firewood from the back. He returned and gingerly fed a few more pieces of wood to the fire.

Pippin then sat back and watched the flames. Suddenly he seemed as if he were in a trance. Then one of the logs broke and sparks went up. Pippin jerked back and let out a strangled yelp. He glanced furtively at the fire before backing away further than necessary.

"Are you all right?" Freddy asked quietly. Pippin turned to him but didn't quite meet his eye, looking past his ear rather. "What is it, Pip? I know we have never been especially close, certainly not like you and Merry. But I am still your friend."

Pippin smiled slightly. "I know you are, Freddy, things are just a bit different is all. I'm a bit different." He muttered the last part and looked out the mouth of the cave. "It is so strange to be home but to still have to keep a guard at night, hunt Ruffians, that sort of thing. We always thought we would come home and things would be just the way they were when we left."

"I guess I didn't do a very good job of keeping the smial clean while you were all away," said Freddy.

"You are certainly not at fault, Fatty-" Freddy smiled at the use of his old nickname. "Things would have been a lot worse if it weren't for you and those like you. Evil would have got in whether or not we were prepared for it. Minas Tirith, that was a City prepared for evil and they still got it, from the inside as well as out."

Freddy sat forward. He could nearly see Pippin's mind spinning with tales, likely most of them more unpleasant than the fairy tales that he was most fond of telling. At the same time he sensed that Pippin needed to tell someone of the more difficult things. "Tell me, Pippin. I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Pippin looked over at him, seeming to size him up. "Most of it is not pleasant," he said softly. "Though there is a great deal of good as well."

"I think I deserve to know at least part of it," replied Freddy, reclining against a couple of packs. "After all, I did know the true reason you set out."

"Aye, that you did," Pippin settled comfortably on the floor. "You even encountered one of the greatest evils we met."

Freddy knew he had Pippin trapped. Pippin's eyes seemed to glaze over as they focused, not on the present but rather another time. Freddy waited as Pippin began to tell their tale.

Freddy wasn't one for having adventures himself but he listened eagerly as Pippin spoke about the Old Forest, and a Willow tree that tried to consume Merry and Pippin. Then the extraordinary Tom Bombadil who appeared from nowhere and rescued them, and then rescued them again a few days later on the Barrow Downs, although Pippin avoided saying exactly what it was they had needed to be rescued from on that occasion. Pippin spoke of the Prancing Pony and their strange encounter with a mysterious Ranger, the attack of the Black Riders on the inn, a harrowing journey through the Wild and an attack that left Frodo wounded and all of them terrified. For a moment Freddy was so caught up in the tale he forgot he was hearing true events but then Pippin paused, overcome, and he looked as though he would cry.

Freddy moved discreetly to sit beside the younger hobbit. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. Pippin nodded quickly and drew a hand over his eyes.

"We thought we had lost Frodo," he whispered. "That night we thought it had all come to naught and that Frodo would die. But he didn't." And Pippin continued, describing a race against time to get Frodo to Rivendell and to the protection and healing they might find there.

Then came an anxious wait in Rivendell. Were they in time to save Frodo? Could the deadly shard be removed? Finally Frodo was on the mend and a Council was held about what was to be done about the Enemy's Ring. Then Pippin described Rivendell and its inhabitants, and although he had never seen an elf Freddy could see one now in his mind. Picturing a dwarf was even easier as he had indeed, on a several occasions, seen and even met some. Despite his own experience some Men could be worth knowing, could even be seen as grand and inspiring.

Pippin spoke about a Company of Nine stepping out on the road to Mordor. Although Freddy had never met some of these amazing beings he soon felt as though he knew each of them. He was with them as they were hunted by evil birds, defeated by a cruel mountain and forced to enter dark Moria. Here Pippin's tale once again lagged. He had been speaking with such description and animation, but now he became subdued and spoke hurriedly of losing Gandalf. Freddy could only imagine what kind of blow this would be to the now fragile Company. They had lost their leader when it looked like they would need him most.

Then Pippin collected himself and once again spoke with gusto, about tall trees and beautiful people. About a penetrating glance that could read your very soul. He described the rest and relaxation of Lothlorien, and the disappointment in moving on once more. Freddy listened as Pippin told of Frodo's disappearance, and then the Orcs capturing himself and Merry. The fall of a valiant friend who defended them to the last. Pippin spoke strongly about Boromir the Brave. "No matter what else he might have done, Boromir gave us everything that day," he said earnestly and Freddy wondered if there was another story to the fall of Boromir. But he didn't have time to ask as Pippin forged ahead quickly, almost as if he were afraid that if he paused he would not be able to continue.

Merry and Pippin were now on a rough ride, and although Pippin spoke lightly Freddy saw the haunted look in his eyes from time to time, though mostly he hid it well. They got away and met a very peculiar being. Pippin went into great detail describing trees that could walk and talk. Freddy had trouble trying to imagine such a thing, and he would have dismissed it as foolish nonsense if not for the truth in Pippin's eyes. The triumph and exhilaration of victory over Isengard had Freddy wishing he could have seen it for all his love of home.

Then they were separated. Pippin didn't say how but suddenly he was no longer with Merry but riding off with a now more powerful Gandalf, who had somehow returned. Pippin took Freddy to the very streets of a great City under siege. He might have been fighting right along with the rest, it was all described so vividly. Pippin spoke of the madness of the City's Steward and his attempts to burn his own son. Pippin seemed to choose carefully the things he said and Freddy was sure he didn't hear the full tale, but what he did hear was enough.

Pippin spoke of the timely arrival of the Rohirrim but suddenly became sober. He had seemed to be relieved to be able to tell most of the tale, even if he did leave out pieces here and there. Freddy watched as Pippin began to tremble. "I really shouldn't tell you the rest," he whispered. "I shouldn't have told you most of it. I wouldn't want you to be troubled by it."

Freddy reached over and took Pippin's hands, which were now wringing the edge of a blanket in a nervous manner. "It's over now," Freddy reassured.

Pippin nodded. "A great deed had already been accomplished, but I didn't know about it at the time. The battle was still being fought on the Pelennor and Merry had ridden with the Rohirrim. He should have been among a group that had come up into the City but he was not. I searched the narrow streets, for I had reason to believe that Merry was wandering alone, and I felt he needed me. Fatty, I don't think I was more frightened in my whole life than when I found him. He was wandering as if blind, mumbling to no one. He was so cold, so pale, I thought I had already lost him. He thought he was lost too, asked if I was going to bury him. It scared me very badly, but I was able to get him to Gandalf and then Strider came. Strider healed him but I had never felt so vulnerable and alone as I did just then."

After a few moments of silence Pippin was able to continue. He spoke about the last desperate march on the Black Gates and the miracle of their success, thanks to Frodo and Sam. "Then the King claimed his throne and all lived happily ever after." Pippin smiled. "It wasn't all terrible and it wasn't all good."

Freddy smiled. He knew that some things had been left out, as Pippin hadn't spoke of any injuries he had received that might cause him to limp, and there were a number of gaps. But Freddy knew he was lucky to have heard what he did. It was easy from the tale he had just heard to see how the young lad he knew had grown and matured into the hobbit sitting before him. "So that Strider fellow you met in Bree, he was the King all along?"

"Gandalf accused me of going around with my ears closed, but I was rather surprised to find out that he was King. I mean he certainly didn't look it," Pippin smiled and shook his head. "But he will be the greatest King anyone has ever seen."

"I guess that means that we can not longer use that saying 'when the King returns' as it seems he already has," joked Freddy.

Pippin laughed. "No, I guess it won't work any more! I had used it once, out of habit, on our journey and had to explain what it meant to Strider. Now I know why he laughed so hard!"

They sat together and watched the fire burn for a few moments. "You can't tell anyone what I told you," Pippin said suddenly. "Nor that I told you all that I did. My parents don't know everything that happened, but I know they will want to. I haven't been home much, so I haven't been questioned on it. But as soon as we're done here I'll return and they don't need to know that anyone aside from Merry, Frodo and Sam knows so much of what happened."

"I won't tell," said Freddy solemnly, realizing he had been entrusted with a great secret. "Don't worry about it."

Pippin brightened suddenly. "Well it is past luncheon! You were just going to let me talk through the whole day were you? I'll fix something to eat, shall I?"

Despite his bad leg Pippin moved quickly about the cave, chattering about this and that. All of a sudden he stopped and turned to Freddy standing stock still. "What is it?" asked Freddy.

Pippin didn't reply but pressed a finger to his lips in a hushing motion. Then Freddy heard it too, the tread of someone trying not to be heard. There was a muttered oath and to Freddy's horror someone else replied.

Pippin moved cautiously toward the mouth of the cave strapping on his sword and scabbard. Freddy followed more slowly and joined Pippin in peering out into the gloomy morning.

"I think I'd better go check things out," whispered Pippin, voice pitched low.

"I don't know that you should, Pip," Freddy whispered back. "We don't know how many there are."

"That's what we need to find out," countered Pippin. And before Freddy could say anything else Pippin had slipped away.

Freddy could just make out Pippin's form robed in mist and shadow as he crept through the trees. He watched with baited breath, as Pippin moved silently further into the woods. He stopped and crouched down behind a fallen tree. Freddy could hear the Ruffian's harsh talk but couldn't make out what they were saying. Pippin remained where he was, watching movement Freddy couldn't see. Pippin must have learned what he wanted because he had begun to turn around to make his way back when a rabbit darted out in fright across his path causing him to lose his footing.

Pippin regained his feet and turned quickly. He had already started to draw his sword when a Man vaulted over the fallen tree kicking the half-drawn sword from Pippin's hand. The Man laughed coarsely as he grabbed Pippin's wrist and twisted his arm back.

"Look 'ee here, Brack!" called the Ruffian, pressing a knife to Pippin's throat. "It seems as though there are still some of them little Shire rats about! And this one's totin' weapons!"

Only two, Freddy thought as he watched carefully. If there had been more surely the first one would have addressed others. Slowly he edged closer. Freddy was suddenly reminded of an old fear. Not for his safety from these scoundrels but a fear that went back years to when he had tried to keep a much younger Pippin from getting into trouble. Fear born, not only out of worry for the lad's safety, but his own should Merry find out harm had come to his favorite cousin while in Freddy's company.

Another Ruffian moved into Freddy's line of vision laughing harshly. They were turned facing one another and he could see their profiles as well as Pippin's. "How many of you are there out here?" he snarled into Pippin's face.

Pippin looked up defiantly. The one called Brack struck Pippin across the face for his defiance. "How many!"

"Just myself," Pippin said softly. His eyes darted quickly to the fallen sword, but there was no way he could reach it, held as he was. Besides he would not be able to fell both Ruffians should he reach it. One or the other would cut his throat before he could finish the task.

"That aint true," snarled the one holding Pippin. "You always travels in packs. If there's one of ya there's twenty." He shook Pippin and pressed the knife a little closer.

Brack smiled, showing rotten teeth, and Freddy crept ever closer, just a bit nearer. "It has been a while since we have had a bit of sport with one of you little rats." He grabbed Pippin's face forcing it this way and that. "You're a pretty one. You won't be near so pretty when we're finished. Do you think your screams will bring your little friends to you?"

Then the one holding Pippin grabbed a handful of curls and pulled Pippin's head back. Brack took his own filthy knife and held it to Pippin's ear in preparation to cutting it off. Freddy had seen it happen before, had been threatened with it himself.

Just a bit closer. Freddy crept nearer and silently drew the knife hidden in the inside of his jacket. Almost there; he had to be careful to get a clear aim or he risked the danger of hitting Pippin. Or he thought grimly, of not striking a deathblow.

"I hopes ya scream nice an' loud," Brack said moving the knife tauntingly before Pippin eyes, then, savoring what he was about to do, bent to slice off the ear.

Freddy didn't hesitate but threw his own knife, embedding it into the eye of the Man who held Pippin. Pippin dropped to the ground and used the momentum of the fall to roll to the side. Avoiding the falling dead man he was able to retrieve his sword and deal a fatal blow to the one still standing, frozen in confusion from the unexpected attack.

Pippin limped back to Freddy, anger, disgust and pain writ across his face. He went back into the cave and Freddy followed, legs weak as the adrenaline wore off. He found Pippin sitting on a rock, head in his hands. The bloodied sword was leaning against the rock as well, but within easy reach.

Once Freddy had suspended a kettle over the fire to heat some water Pippin finally looked up. "Forgive me, Freddy,"

"Whatever for?" asked Freddy in surprise. He carefully added some tea leaves to the water, wanting to calm his own nerves.

"For once again misjudging you," sighed Pippin. "I'm afraid I have made that mistake more than once during the length of our acquaintance. Never really taking you seriously. Not believing you capable of much. Just thinking of you as 'good old Freddy'. I have been a terrible friend to you, and hope you can find it in you to once more forgive me."

Freddy smiled and even chuckled. "Pip, I never doubted your friendship. Our friendship has been rocky at times, but I have never cared for you any less than I have for Merry, or Frodo. It's the way we are; you, me, Merry, Folco and Frodo, even Sam when it's not above his station."

Pippin laughed. "We have always been quite a team haven't we?" He sighed. "Nonetheless, I haven't treated you as you deserve."

"Don't fret on it," said Freddy, uncomfortable at best with apologies. "I expect to be well rewarded for this. Like having your ration of apples for the rest of this endeavor."

Pippin nodded solemnly and stuck out his hand. "Agreed." They shook on it and Pippin brought Freddy his supply of apples, presenting them with an elaborate bow that made Freddy chuckle.

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" asked Pippin after a few moments. "You hit him right on."

"I know," answered Freddy grimly. "Unfortunately learning to throw a knife has been a precaution taken by many hobbits, good self defense. I have had to kill before."

Pippin winced. "I know what that is like." Pippin rose and took up his sword as he headed out of the cave once more.

"Where are you going?" asked Freddy. He didn't relish the idea of Pippin venturing out. If there were more Ruffians about they might not stand much of a chance.

"I'll be back," said Pippin. "If I have any more trouble have no doubt I'll call you." He left and Freddy sighed in exasperation.

But worry was needless as Pippin returned shortly. He handed Freddy back his knife, thoroughly cleaned. His own sword had been replaced in its scabbard.

They spent the rest of the day in pleasant conversation, speaking lightly and exchanging memories of certain events. It was amazing how the same events could be seen so differently, but then Freddy was ten years the elder and of a different temperament, so he was bound to have a different perspective. They had quite lost track of the time when suddenly there was a shout from outside the cave.

They both sprang up and Pippin sighed in relief. "It's Merry," and he moved as swiftly as possible to the mouth of the cave calling as he went- "We're all right! We're both still here!"

Freddy shook his head, thinking what it must have looked like to those returning. Coming upon two dead Men with no sign of himself or Pippin. For all their friends knew the Ruffians could have killed one another, after killing himself and Pip, or been part of a larger band that had dragged them off.

Soon Merry and the others were in the cave exclaiming over what they had seen. "Are you all right?" Merry had Pippin by the shoulders and was staring into his cousin's eyes, looking for any sign of hurt, beyond the livid bruise on Pippin's cheek.

"We're fine, Merry, both of us. You should see Freddy throw a knife!" Pippin squeezed Merry's arm reassuringly and explained what had happened, making much of Freddy's bravery and skill.

Most of the group moved back outside to dispose of the bodies while Merry filled the other two in on what they had found. "Well, it seems you two cleared out the last of them," said Merry. "We found a few fresh signs but there were no more than two Ruffians. We made very sure of the numbers and explored thoroughly. It seems those two were even intent on leaving but we couldn't be sure. It gave us quite a fright when we found their trail turned in this direction. You both handled yourselves very well, which doesn't surprise me. But now it's over, really over."

They were silent for a moment each thinking his own thoughts of Ruffians and Men in general. "I guess we can finally go home," said Pippin. "Settle back in and go back to life as it ought to be. What we have longed for, for months." He laughed aloud, and Merry joined him, pulling both Pippin and Freddy into an embrace.

Freddy smiled, relieved at the prospect of home and no more worries. The Shire was safe; hobbits could live their lives in peace and safety, as it should be. True, it would take some time for the Shire itself to heal and there might always remain scars, and some bad memories would take time to fade, but they were ready for healing.

Freddy threw back his head and joined in the laughter.


End file.
